


Money, Power, Glory

by Alices_wonderland



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sorry?, i suck at smut so..., obsession?, rhys is a total fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_wonderland/pseuds/Alices_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets what he has always wanted but in the end it isn't what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money, Power, Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey honey buns, so I've been wanting to write Jack for awhile, so you go. He is actually really fun to write. I left the sexy times from this because I don't think it would be very well written... Also the ending doesn't even make sense to me, sorry?

Rhys didn’t know where to start. He loved his heterochromatic eyes, his terrible jokes, his ever changing mood; he loved… everything about Handsome Jack.  
  
But it was never going to happen, Rhys was his PA. He knew this the moment he took the job. That didn’t matter to him at the time though; as long he got to be in the presence of his idol. He had so many of Jack’s motivational posters lining the walls of his room.  
  
Rhys didn’t necessarily need them, he got to look at Jack everyday and that was enough for him. At least enough for when Rhys was alone in his room at night or during a shower to think about Jack…  
  
He never thought his interest with Jack was ever an obsession, though Yvette and Vaughn would think differently. Rhys now only occasionally hacked into the security cameras to get pictures and footage of Jack. The best part was that no one would ever know either.  
  
That was his plans for tonight as Rhys stayed behind his desk in Jack’s office at nearly three in the morning.  
  
“Rhys, cupcake, just what do you think you’re doing?” That had changed as of now, Jack looking at Rhys as he was going through the cameras. Upon hearing Jack’s question Rhys turned around in his chair to look at the older man in terror.  
  
“Oh, uh… h-hi sir, aren’t y-you supposed… to be reviewing the ideas for the new, um, elemental effects?” He couldn’t let Jack know what he was doing. This was his boss; his boss who would kill anyone for just looking at him the wrong way.  
  
“Rhys, I asked you a question, now answer it. Or do you need me to help you out?” Jack was reaching towards his pistol that was in a holster at his thigh. Rhys knew this was going to be the end, if Jack had put his mind to something; he was going to do it and finish it. Or in this instance finish Rhys.  
  
“I just wanted to c-check something…thought that I-I maybe saw someone.” He was lying to save his life now. Was Rhys doing a good job at it? No, not at all; Rhys wasn’t a good liar whatsoever.  
  
Jack brought his hand back up from his pistol and started to slowly walk towards Rhys. _Oh god, he is going to make this much more personal and strangle me… at least he won’t airlock me,_ Rhys thought to himself. This wasn’t the case though; Jack just leaned down, gently cupped Rhys’ cheek and looked deep into his mismatched blue and brown eyes. Rhys could only look back at Jack.  
  
“Rhys, you really shouldn’t lie to me. We both know you can’t lie worth shit, kiddo.” A dark smile came across Jack’s lips as he spoke softly. Rhys was just a shaking branch in the wind now; unable to control his trembling from the close proximity.  
  
Jack only smirked further at this.  
  
Silence went on for felt like an eternity to Rhys; just sitting there with Jack holding his cheek and the two looking into each other’s eyes. Rhys didn’t know what to say, if he could say anything right now anyways. His dilemmas went right out the window when Jack leaned in; kissing Rhys surprisingly tenderly.  
  
“I’ll let it slid just this once, okay pumpkin?” Rhys could only nod in response, still in complete shock of what had just happened between the two the men. And just as soon as Jack had showed any sign of affection, he was gone; walking his usual long confident strides. Though he stopped at the door of the office and looked behind him at Rhys who sat stood shell shock.  
  
“You coming or not; ‘cause I don’t like to wait.” Jack said impatiently. Rhys only jumped out of his chair and hurried out next to the man before Jack was dragging him to elevator and up to his penthouse. He pushed Rhys down onto with bed; any of the gentleness from earlier gone.  
  
\-------  
  
Rhys didn’t remember much from the night before; only that it was probably the best night of his life. He didn’t care if it was real or not, if Jack only wanted to fuck him and not actually get into something more, or if he had just dug his grave deeper now. That’s when he realized:  
  
Rhys didn’t want to be buried alive; he had enough of this all.  
  
He left Jack’s penthouse and down to his own apartment in Helios. Rhys entered his room, closing the door and removing his entire Handsome Jack motivational poster collection. He only looked at them, not sure how long it had been before tearing them apart. Rhys then moved onto the pictures and footage from the security tapes; leaving his room in complete shreds.  
  
Rhys sat in the ruins of it all before making his decision. He got ready to move on with his life and left for the elevator to the programming department. He filled his application for the job and got an immediate response. This next part was going to be the hardest for Rhys.  
  
When he entered the office he saw Jack sitting at his desk looking at the holographic computer screen in front of him. Rhys approached finally a few feet away from the older man’s desk.  
  
“Yes, Rhys; what is it now?” Jack said not even looking up at him. Rhys took a deep breath before he started the end of it.  
  
“I… I’m just letting you know that I have switched to the programming department and will no longer be your PA as of today.” Rhys was surprised how easy it had been to get it out into the open and it felt… great.  
  
That had caught Jack’s attention if only for a second.  
  
“That’s great kiddo, it suits you better.” Jack paused looking back up, “I’ve got to say you have definitely been my favorite PA so far.” He winked. “So it kinda sucks to see you leave but eh...” He shrugged, trailing off before looking back down at the computer.  
  
That was it and with it Rhys left the man to himself in the huge office.  
  
\------  
  
“Rhysie, did you really think it would be that easy to leave?” Rhys looked up to see Jack standing beside his new desk. Rhys only rolled his eyes before smiling a bit and stood up to lead the way to the elevators.  
  
Rhys didn’t know where to start, but knew he could start wherever he wanted and it would be okay. He gave up on Jack eventually, only the occasional fling. Rhys was now working to be at the top of Hyperion, like he always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading cuties. ♡


End file.
